


Stay

by dreamerkimo



Series: Just a little bit of Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerkimo/pseuds/dreamerkimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sammy, stay. Please." Dean said. After Sam left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

"Sammy, stay. Please." Dean said. After Sam left.

(End)

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from "Person of Interest" TV show.  
> Please let me know how you feel about this story. Reviews make me really happy.


End file.
